Castigo
by Angel Karamacov
Summary: Si hay algo en lo que Yami es bueno es en los juegos, no solo es bueno, es el mejor. No importa cuántas veces Yugi lo desafiara, el siempre ganaba. No importa que tantas trampas hiciera Yugi, el siempre salía victorioso. Incluso más que el juego, para Yami lo mejor era cuando terminaba. Pierde contra Yami y sufre el castigo.


**El juego de Yami**

Si hay algo en lo que Yami es bueno es en los juegos, no solo es bueno, **es el mejor.**

No importa cuántas veces Yugi lo desafiara, el siempre ganaba.

No importa que tantas trampas hiciera Yugi, el siempre salía victorioso.

Incluso más que el juego, para Yami lo mejor era cuando terminaba.

 **Pierde contra Yami y sufre el castigo.**

Locas ideas salidas de mi mente.

Yugioh! No me pertenece a mí, todos los derechos son para su respectivo autor y distribuidores.

La historia de abajo más **no los personajes** si son de mi pertenencia.

—¡Castigo!—gritó Yami saltando desde su lugar. Sonriente ante una nueva victoria.

Yugi gimió fastidiado ante la inevitable derrota a la cual ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Y es que, no importaba que clase de trucos usará para ganarle, de alguna forma Yami lograba contrarrestarlo.

Miro la partida de Chi terminada, con todas sus cartas altas y a un sonriente Yami con esa sonrisa gigantesca, comparable solamente a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Dije castigo Yugi. —dijo Yami jalándolo del cuello al menor, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. El más joven de los dos era apenas un poco más bajo que el otro, su apariencia de niño de ojos grandes y cabello llamativo iba perfectamente a contraste con el otro.

Yugi trago seco, temeroso de que era lo que le obligará a hacer. Siempre era de esa forma, desde que Yami cuyo verdadero nombre era Atem, desde que se había mudado al barrio supo que era diferente. No jugaba con muchos niños, por lo tanto no tenía muchos amigos. Cuando su abuelo lo había incentivado a acercarse a él supo la razón. A Yami le gustaba jugar, cualquier tipo de desafío, era muy versátil en cualquier campo de competencia y sorprendentemente resultaba victorioso en todas ellas.

Sin embargo para los nueve años que tenían cuando se conocieron él había sido muy claro.

—Si vas a jugar conmigo, hay reglas —le había dicho aquella vez— …regla número uno, si vas a jugar no puedes retirarte, nunca—específico—. Regla número dos—y ahora lo acompaño con dos dedos—, no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto —a lo que Yugi afirmó con la cabeza, su espíritu de competencia estaba ansioso—, y por último, la regla número tres, cada derrota implica un castigo, el ganador le aplicara un castigo que el perdedor debe cumplir.

Yugi no debería haberse sentido intrigado por el modo de ser de su nuevo vecino, después de todo… ¿Qué niño podría jugar a algo con tan severas sanciones?

Se sentía demasiado excitado por los retos de Yami, a quien apodó así después de perder la primera vez con él.

La primera vez que Yami grito "¡Castigo!" para Yugi fue en su habitación en el segundo piso de su casa, el reto había sido muy sencillo entonces. Consistía en bajar intacto uno de los dos vasos de cristal que Yami colocó en la base del ventilador del techo, mientras el mismo cumplía su función.

—Si lo rompes, pierdes. —le había dicho simplemente.

Y con aquella sonrisa sádica que lo había asustado miro al objeto brillante, manteniéndose quieto mientras sus ojos carmesí se agrandaban. Un gesto que repetiría a lo largo del tiempo.

—¡Yugi! —gritó una voz gruesa. Trayéndolo de nuevo al presente, la figura de Yami y sus extasiados ojos carmesí le decían que había estado en aquella posición un tiempo.

—¿Si?—fue lo único que había logrado decir.

—Es hora del castigo Aibou —dijo un sonriente Yami. Yugi solo lo confirmo con la cabeza, esperando las indicaciones rogando que en esta ocasión no dejará secuelas. —. Quiero picarte los dedos.

—¿Picarme los dedos?—pregunto él. Eso era nuevo.

Yami parecía emocionado y se volteo hacia su pequeño escritorio, aun en su habitación todo parecía tener un doble uso. El de su escritorio era simple, guardar los recuerdos de los castigos.

—Mira…—dijo sosteniendo lo que era una aguja de coser, de aquellas gruesas y largas.

—Eso me va a doler mucho, además me prometiste que sin marcas esta vez. —le recordó Yugi. Le era muy incómodo tener que estar siempre cuidándose de que tanto en su casa, como en la escuela vieran las marcas de sus castigos.

—Pero si serán solo unos pequeños puntos, nadie los notara. —dijo Yami tratando se excusarse, tratando de demostrar que podía ser más cruel.

Yami señalo su escritorio, y Yugi entendió lo que debía hacer. Colocó sus manos abiertas sobre el mueble y cerró los ojos.

—De esa forma no es divertido. —dijo el ojos carmesí. A lo que Yugi seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

—Vas a lastimarme de todas formas. —Le respondió el menor— ¿Qué importancia tiene que mis ojos estén abiertos?

Yami estuvo en silencio, aún con la aguja en la mano respondió: —Me gustan tus ojos, se ven lindos cuando lloras.

Yugi abrió sus ojos en un reflejo de mirarlo con furia, pero de pronto su enojo fue opacado por su dolor al notar que efectivamente la aguja fue clavada con brusquedad sobre uno de sus dedos.

Podía sentir las lágrimas emergiendo y su boca abierta en un grito silencioso en que hasta hace poco iba a soltar insultos. Se había sentido irritado al saber que su dolor era una diversión para el mayor. Pero ahora no podía hablar, aún después de que el objeto fue retirado el seguía viendo al techo, tan volátil como siempre.

Y la primera lágrima se derramó.

Un niño se retorcía en el suelo adolorido, había sido quemado con la plancha, demasiado dolor para alguien tan pequeño. No tardó mucho hasta que la madre de Atem apareciera y auxiliará al de ojos amatistas.

Su hijo mirada la escena desde su lugar, indiferente al dolor o la gravedad del asunto. No pensaba en si sería acusado o si verdaderamente había lastimado a su compañero de juegos.

Él había perdido, merecía ser castigado, de esa forma la próxima vez que jugaran se esforzaría más. Era una lógica muy simple. Así que no considero que tuviera que ayudarlo. La plancha ni siquiera estaba tan caliente.

Cuando Yugi se fue a casa su madre terminó por hacerle las mismas preguntas de siempre "¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Estaban jugando en la cocina? ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme?" dando una respuesta casi mecánica Atem se libró de todas ellas.

Y su día transcurrió normalmente, sin más jugadores que él mismo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al día siguiente Yugi se presentó en su casa con su abuelo, lejos de sentirse intimidado la curiosidad fue más grande. Su madre le estaba dando la espalda, desde su lugar no podía escuchar nada.

Entonces la puerta se cerró, y su madre sonriente condujo a Yugi hasta donde él se encontraba, este tenía una mano vendada y una sonrisa en su cara. Para Atem aquello era algo nuevo, usualmente ningún niño volvía a jugar con él después del primer castigo.

—Estoy bien, solo es una quemadura superficial—había dicho Yugi, como si a Atem aquello le importara—. Me dieron un dulce, y yo pedí este para ti. —dijo y con solo una mano hábil sacó un dulce. Extendiéndolo esperando alguna reacción de parte del otro.

Por su parte, Atem lo miraba receloso desde su lugar, nunca pensó que alguien volvería. De pronto su sala de estar parecía alguna especie de calabozo, como esos videojuegos que a su padre no le gustaba que jugara.

—Me das mucho miedo. —Confesó Atem. Mirando el dulce aún extendido frente a su cara, y al niño que quería ofrecérselo, él se rio. Y bajo la mano.

Pero no parecía ofendido.

—Es raro, yo pienso lo mismo de ti Yami. —respondió el. No supo porque lo dijo, pero Yami sonaba perfecto para su nuevo amigo, era sumamente extraño y aterradoramente oscuro. Y por nada del mundo quería que jugara con alguien más.

Y a partir de aquel día Yugi visitaba a Atem cada vez que lo dejaban. Las primeras dos veces Atem lo ignoró, esperando cualquier signo de maldad del otro. Esto nunca le había ocurrido antes, ningún niño que haya sido castigado por él volvía por su voluntad.

La tercera vez fue distinta, Yugi lo miraba fijamente y con una expresión seria en el rostro. Mientras que su madre muy sonriente volvía a dejarlos solos, el más pequeño de los dos habló de nuevo.

—Quiero jugar Yami. —dijo sin rodeos, eso captó la atención de Atem. Mirándolo desde su lugar el otro niño decidió al fin contestarle.

—No me llames así, mi nombre es Atem. —respondió de forma molesta.

—Yami te queda mejor, te llamaré así. —dijo el de ojos amatista. Esta vez no tuvo respuesta.

—¿Y por qué Yami?—pregunto Atem. Ahora bajaba la cabeza fingiendo desinterés.

—Porque eres misterioso y todos te temen, como la oscuridad. —respondió. Suponiendo que eso era un cumplido, Atem sonrió.

Cuando Yugi había dejado de llorar. Mientras Yami revisaba que cada herida pareciera cerrada todo estaba en silencio. No quería ser rudo con Yugi, pero debía castigarlo por querer hacerle trampa, otra vez.

Había notado como en el juego del Chi había arrojado cartas de más para su lado, y como intentaba engañarlo con reglas inventadas. Él conocía las reglas, solo le siguió la corriente para castigarlo al final. No tenía planeado picarle los dedos en aquella ocasión, pero no había podido resistirse al recordar que tenía las agujas a tan poca distancia.

Las manos de Yugi eran tan suaves y blancas, le había prometido que no dejaría que nadie lo notara, por eso le apretó muy bien cada herida al finalizar. Esperarían un tiempo hasta tener otro de sus juegos, no quería que él se cansara.

Yami no podía evitarlo, aquel último tiempo había querido pasar más tiempo del necesario con su amigo. Yugi era casi una obsesión. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo, quería decirle sobre su problema pero a la vez no. Algunas veces no tenía ganas de jugar, pero terminaba aceptando porque pensaba que eso era lo único interesante de él.

Ya no eran niños extraños como él recordaba, ahora tenían quince y dieciséis años. En el colegio no podían estar todo el tiempo que él quisiera como en la casa, siempre estaban sus amigos rondándolos.

Incluso cuando estaban solos como en aquel momento no lo sentía propio, Yugi hablaba de sus amigos de la escuela y se quejaba de los castigos. Yami a veces lo interrumpía con preguntas triviales. En verdad él no tenía nada para contarle, pero cada pequeña cosa a Yugi parecía interesarle. En verdad no le importaba si no le preguntaba nada, él era feliz escuchándolo, le gustaba ver sus facciones cambiar a medida que relataba su día.

Y cuando Yugi dejo de verlo por las tardes se preocupó mucho. El no hacía esas cosas, no podía simplemente tocar a su puerta y preguntar por él. Claro que no, él no era esa clase de persona. Si mantenían el desinterés el juego era más efectivo.

—Ella me gusta. —le había dicho Yugi. Pero no lo entendía. A él le gustaban cosas todo el tiempo, Yugi era una de ellas.

—Ah. —fue lo único que dijo. No lo comprendía, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre un gusto y otro? Yugi no se había presentado en su casa ayer por una razón, había ayudado a Anzu Mazaki con unas cosas. No recordaba con qué y no le interesaba, pero extrañamente no estaba molesto, era otra sensación.

—Quiero invitarla a salir —le seguía hablando—. Y necesito tu ayuda.

Cuánto lamentaba aquello, no quería ayudarlo a salir con Mazaki, quería que fueran a su casa y seguir jugando, cuando todo eso terminara le daría a Yugi un castigo ejemplar.

Fue al final del segundo día que arrastrando los pies Atem camino hacia la chica de cabellera castaña, Anzu quien se encontraba conversando con una chica de cabellera clara, no sintió su presencia hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para hablar.

No tenía idea de cómo lo haría, solo daría el mensaje y se iría. Anzu tuvo que girarse torpemente debido a la cercanía, aparentemente sonrojada.

Eso no importaba.

—¿Si...? —dijo ella, pero no termino de decirlo cuando Atem la interrumpió.

—Mañana por favor ve al centro comercial a eso de las tres, junto a la fuente. —dijo con la voz elevada. Atem parecía estar enojado, aunque un sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas. La furia lo invadía, aunque podía confundirse con otra cosa.

No espero una respuesta, con la poca compostura que conservo se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí lo más lejos posible. ¿Pero que había hecho? No se sintió bien, no quería que Yugi fuera compañero de juegos de alguien más. Otra tarde solo no era lo suyo, estaba enojado.

Era Domingo, mientras Yugi ya estaba ansioso desde antes de que el sol saliera, tomo una ducha larga y se había puesto a ordenar su cuarto. Yugi estaba resplandeciente, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si bailara la mejor canción del mundo. Hoy tenía una cita con Anzu, ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

Pudo escuchar, voces chillando. Como si de una pelea se tratase, de hecho le parecía que su abuelo gritó algo como "¡No puedes subir!" aquellos tuvo sentido, cuando sintió fuertes pasos venir desde el otro lado. Lo siguiente fue un golpe en la puerta, Yugi pensó que no podría gustarte lo que vendría.

En el suelo, producto de lo que sería una caída brutal se encontraba Atem, mientras que una sensación de horror invadió al más pequeño de los dos.

—¡Yami!—exclamó— ¿Estas...—ni siquiera termino de formular la frase. El agredido se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no parecía tener secuelas visibles.

—¡Aibou juega conmigo!—gritó entusiasmado.

Increíblemente Atem parecía ser muy resistente. Yugi resopló, cansado quizás de tener que repetirlo.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar, hoy tengo…—pero Atem lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar.

—¡Solo tomara un momento!—grito enérgico. Yugi no hablo, solo lo miraba enojado— Es un juego muy fácil, te va a encantar. —se apresuró a entrar.

Yugi rodó los ojos cansado, pero no emitió queja alguna. Su relación con Yami siempre había sido…especial. Porque si bien recordaba aquella frase siempre iba acompañada de resultados dolorosos. Dolorosos para él claro está.

—Atem, en verdad no puedo. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de la cita.

—Ahora siempre es así —contestó Atem—, ya no te intereso. —claramente con un deje de molestia. Pero había algo más, era algo extraño.

Yugi sonrió, pero ese comportamiento no era normal. Había pasado periodos de tiempo alejado de Atem y no parecía molestarle, de hecho él solía hablarle poco. A veces se preocupaba de no tener cosas que contarle, por eso salía con otros amigos para después contárselo a él. Era emocionante, le prestaba total atención, Atem era un buen oyente. Tal vez considero que su actitud para con su amigo fue algo distante ese último tiempo.

—Atem no puedo llevar marcas hoy —contestó con naturalidad. De hecho los piquetes en sus dedos se disimulaban bien, agradeció que el clima fuera cálido o de lo contrario estos se abrían puestos morados.

—¡Pero solo será un segundo!—dijo suplicante el mayor. La paciencia no era una de sus puntos fuertes. Yugi suspiro.

—Bien…—dijo el menor de los dos. Esperando quizás una derrota rápida, de esa forma podría aplazar el castigo. Yami estaría contento, Yugi se concentraría en su cita y listo. ¡Todos ganaban! Pensó el pequeño.

Con aquella sonrisa desbordante de seguridad Atem colocó la gran caja sobre el escritorio de su compañero. Yugi se planteó la posibilidad de decirle que no tirara sus cosas, pero Atem fue más rápido y todos los objetos terminaron en el suelo.

Un suspiro cansado, seguramente tendría que limpiar eso después se dijo así mismo.

—¡He aquí el juego que decidirá si asistirás o no a la cita con…!—curiosamente Atem desconocida su nombre a pesar que lo había escuchado repetidas veces de boca del menor— ella.

—No necesito un juego para saber si veré a Anzu hoy, porque si voy a ir. —le había dicho Yugi. Todo aquel asunto lo desconcertaba un poco.

—Pero…pase mucho tiempo pensado esto. —confesó Yami. Yugi lo miro esperando que no se pusiera a llorar en su cuarto, porque no sabría qué hacer si empezaran a pelear, nunca habían peleado antes y no sabía cómo llevar el tema.

—No quise decir eso, es que no puedo hacer esto, no ahora. ¿Lo entiendes verdad Yami?

Atem se quedó estático con el tablero de ajedrez sobre el escritorio. Le había costado mucho pensar en todo eso, no quería que Yugi fuera a ver a la chica del cabello corto, quería que él se quedará con él jugando juegos y que le contara cómo le fue en el día y castigarlo.

Castigarlo fuerte, como se merecía.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Sonriente miro al menor de los dos quien todavía estaba a una distancia considerable.

—Yugi.

—¿Si Yami?—aquella simple respuesta lo vanaglorio internamente. Se le agrandaban los ojos de solo esperar la reacción de su compañero.

—Yugi, quiero jugar. —dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que daba cuando anunciaba su victoria.

El menor rodó los ojos cansado.

—Ya te dije que no…

—¡Espera! No lo entiendes, Yugi quiero que me castigues.

Y Yugi se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Castigo!—gritó Yami. Para solo tener trece tenían una altura menor que la del resto, y para alguien que había corrido durante diez minutos sin descanso el seguir activo era un milagro. O eso creía Yugi quien se arrastraba hasta su compañero con la lengua de fuera y en busca de un poco de agua.

—¿Cómo puedes…estar tan, fresco?— pregunto Yugi mientras se tiraba al suelo del campo de atletismo de la escuela. La resistencia física nunca fue lo suyo.

—¿Eh? ¿Solo así...?—preguntó un confundido Yami. Yugi siempre intentaba negociar el castigo por invitarle una hamburguesa o intentar sobornarlo con algún juego de la tienda de su abuelo.

Gemidos adoloridos desde el vestuario de los chicos. Yami le había clavado los dientes dentro de una de las duchas y Yugi intentaba no quejarse por lo alto. A Yugi le pareció sentir la lengua de su compañero rodear la marca de la mordida, que pronto ocultaría cuando volviera a ponerse la parte superior. Pero cuando se lo pregunto a Yami él solo respondió:

—Lo estás imaginando. —Aunque Yugi no le presto mucha atención.

Sentado frente a él moviendo las piezas del juego, Atem ni siquiera lo miraba. Imaginando el enorme esfuerzo que su amigo debía estar haciendo para retener sus impulsos lo intrigaba.

Y quiso gemir de gozo, pero solo se mordió los labios con más fuerza de la debida. Con una de sus manos entre sus piernas esperando no verse muy ansioso. Porque por primera vez desde que se conocían Yugi sería el ganador, Atem se lo había asegurado, supuso que el juego era una formalidad. Algo para que no fuera tan evidente.

—Tu turno. —le había dicho el mayor. Yugi movió su pieza esperando sacrificar un alfil, Yami ignoro el intento.

Pero… una parte de él, una pequeñísima parte de él se encontraba inquieta, queriendo saber el porqué de sus actos.

Le recordaba porqué hacía eso, cada vez que Yami lo castigaba terminaba diciéndose así mismo la misma frase "No lo intente lo suficiente" pero luego se resignaba y volvía a jugar, porque quería ganar. Al final Yugi solo era un chico que le gustaban los juegos, Yami en cambio era un chico que odiaba perder.

Por eso cuando le ofreció dejarlo ganar en una simple partida de ajedrez aceptó de inmediato, no podía pensar en Anzu en ese momento. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus tardes dedicándose a cómo vencer a Atem. Y no perdería la oportunidad.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué porque hay un castigo?—pregunto Atem. Mientras caminaban a casa en una de esas tardes, quizás unos cuatro meses atrás.

—Sí, ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente un castigo y no una prenda?—pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa torpe. En un gesto nervioso soltó lo que pareció una risa. Para Atem eran cosas diferentes, la prenda era algo insignificante y que no representaba nada en la persona, mientras que el castigo era la prueba de la falta de habilidad. Ya habían tenido esta conversación antes, ahora Yugi quería volver a retomarla.

Atem pareció pensarlo.

—Bueno…supongo que es porque si no existiera la consecuencia no te esforzarías tanto ¿verdad?—preguntó con simpatía. Yugi lo miró con gran asombro, quería entender el significado de esas palabras.

Atem movía las piezas con cuidado de no armar ninguna jugada. Porque su mente funcionaba de esa forma, y le dolía aceptar la derrota, porque le iba a dar la victoria a Yugi su compañero de juegos, su mejor amigo y la única persona que lo soportaba.

—¿Yami? Sé que tal vez suene tonto pero…podría ser —medito un poco lo que diría luego— ¿Que estas celoso?—Yugi no encontraba otra explicación, le había dado vueltas al asunto desde que aquellos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

Un momento… ¿Qué?

—¿Celoso?—la palabra sonaba ajena en sus labios. Celoso, ¿de qué podría tener celos él? No había nada que tuviera Yugi que él quisiera. —¿Celoso de que…?—ahora sonaba irritado.

Yugi se rasco la mejilla nervioso, cuando Yami se enojaba nunca terminaba bien.

—Bueno…pensé que estos días, te estuve dejando un poco de lado, y solo hablaba de Anzu y que quería salir con ella y…

—¡No quiero que salgas con ella!—gritó interrumpiéndolo. Con que era eso, pensó Yugi.

—Pero esto no cambia nada.

—Si Aibou consigue otra compañera de juegos, ya no va querer jugar conmigo. —dijo desviando la mirada. Algo había cambiado en Yami ahora se veía más melancólico y preocupado, como el día que llegó a su casa cuando lo quemo con la plancha la primera vez.

—Eso no es cierto, ¿Por qué iba a querer jugar con alguien más?—no era eso lo que quería decir. Más bien era "No pienso jugar ningún juego con ella".

—Yugi no quiero…no quiero que pases tardes con ella, ni le cuentes tu día a día ni que te cure las heridas, pero sobre todo Aibou no quiero que ella te castigue. Sí, me has oído bien, no dejare que ella te ponga una mano encima. ¡Nunca!

Entre una mueca que parecía ser un grito, pero que quería largar una risa Yugi se debatía internamente. Eso era lo más extraño que alguien le hubiese dicho en la vida, y recalcando el hecho de que Atem no quería que nadie lo castigara más que él, o que Yugi prefería no ser castigado por nadie. Lo llenaba de un sentimiento nuevo.

Comprendió entonces aquel raro comportamiento, todas esas miradas curiosas y esa extraña aparición en su casa. Atem no solo estaba celoso, estaba que hervía de furia, él no quería verlo con Anzu pero tampoco quería verlo con alguien más.

Y al ver que su compañero no respondía Yami término arrojando el tablero fuera de entre los dos, haciendo que las piezas volarán en direcciones opuestas. Y terminaran algunas en el suelo y otros rodando por debajo de la cama.

—Creo que eso equivale a la derrota automática…—respondió un alegre Yugi. Ahora con una sonrisa victoriosa, Yami se mantuvo de pie esperando el castigo.

—Estoy listo. —dijo con determinación, aceptaría lo que fuera. Piquetes, planchas calientes o incluso darle una de sus mejores cartas de duelo.

—¿Sabes Yami? Decidí que no quiero ir a esa cita con Anzu. — Atem estaba confundido, se suponía que si ganaba no iría ¿entonces porque le decía eso?

—¡Pero dijimos …!

—Ya sé lo que dije, pero prefiero cambiar un poco las cosas. ¿Te mereces un castigo, o no?—dijo aun sentado desde su lugar, Yugi era pequeño. Pero como decían, la información es poder, podría ser que el supiera algo que ni el mismo Atem sabía.

—¡Haré lo que sea! Solo pídemelo. —otra vez con esa determinación.

—Solo quédate quieto ¿sí?—dijo colándose a su altura, ayudaba que solo existieran un par de centímetros de diferencia entre ambos.

Yami y su alta determinación lo dejaron preparado para cualquier tortura física que Yugi quisiera realizar, esperaba un descargo por todos esos años de castigos crueles —por gusto— o por simple falta de habilidad.

Por eso cuando fue más que notoria la cercanía con su mejor amigo, sintió algo raro recorrerle el cuerpo, como una descarga de adrenalina que lo llenaba de algo que no podía describir. Cuando Yugi lo miró con sus grandes ojos color amatista no pudo evitar sentirse menos temeroso al escuchar de sus labios aquella palabra: "Castigo"

Aun cuando sintió como el menor estampaba sus labios contra los suyos en un casto beso, Yami no pudo reaccionar estaba demasiado avergonzado —o muy excitado—por el gesto que solo atinó a quedarse allí y dejar al ganador tomar lo que quisiera. Yugi apiadándose de él le rozó un poco, solo un poco con la lengua aquello labios. Yami soltó lo que pareció ser un gemido inaudible, como esos que se desprenden de ti cuando te clavan agujas en los dedos.

No haría más por el momento para no asustarlo, dejaría que su amigo resolviera sus sentimientos a su tiempo. Pero de algo estaba seguro, Yami clamaría por más castigos como ese.

Tenía muchos planes para esos labios, y eso lo llenaba de gozo.

Dudaba de si poner o no la advertencia de tortura, pero me pareció muy leve e insignificantemente descrita en el fic como para la gente pensara que era muy malvado.

Y por cierto a Yugi no le gusta la tortura, este punto quería aclararlo porque no sé si quedo del todo claro.

¡Bueno, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
